


Coffee Candied Cookies

by RunaLiore



Series: SayoTsugu [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Blushing, Comedy, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Fluff, Roselia, Vague references to the idea that sometimes teens have sex, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: One morning, Rinko sees Sayo by the schoolyard gate with Tsugumi and for the rest of the day after that, she sees Sayo acting incredibly strange and almost feverish. Worried that Sayo might be sick or that something might have happened to her, she calls Ako and, well, things spiral out of control from there. Within a couple hours, the rest of Afterglow, Roselia, and Hikawa Hina are all gathered at the CiRCLE cafe desperately trying to figure out whether or not Sayo and Tsugumi are dating.Spoilers: They are.





	Coffee Candied Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the SayoTsugu sweets classroom event is finally up on the EN version \o/ To celebrate I went back in and corrected a few honorific errors and tidied a couple things up, so please enjoy!
> 
> There's no actual detail or description of teens making out or having sex in this fic so it isn't tagged as such, but a couple of the characters reference the fact that it happens and at first everyone thinks that's what Sayo and Tsugu did, so just to let you know!

“Oh, Hikawa-san…” Rinko tilted her head and watched as Sayo slowly approached Hanajou’s courtyard gate, “Is she… with someone there?”

It took another moment for Rinko to see Tsugumi walking with Sayo, and another moment after that to realize they were walking hand-in-hand. The two of them lingered at the gate for a while until Tsugumi finally stepped away and the two of them waved goodbye to one another. When Rinko tried to say ‘Good Morning’ to Sayo as she got closer, Sayo seemed distracted and distant. More than that, she was smiling.

If that were all that Rinko saw she might not have thought much of it, but throughout every class period of the day Sayo looked feverish and she missed almost every question the teachers asked of her. Rinko even had to remind her to switch classrooms at one point and by the end of the day, no fewer than four teachers had asked Sayo if she needed to go to the nurse’s office. She refused, which made sense to Rinko as she was fairly certain almost all forms of illness were deathly afraid of Hikawa Sayo. According to her sister, she’d never been sick a day in her life. Whether or not that was true, there was something amiss and Rinko was worried. On the way home, she messaged Ako.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Onee-chan, did you see Tsugu-chin today?”

Ako was still staring at her phone while she and Tomoe walked through the shopping district on their way home.

“Yeah,” Tomoe said, looking aside to her sister, “she was in class today. Why, what’s up?”

Ako put her phone away and her brow scrunched up “I don’t know. RinRin just texted me and said she saw Sayo-san and Tsugu-chin outside her school this morning and then Sayo was acting really weird all day.”

“Ah,” Tomoe raised a closed hand to her mouth and she lost herself deep in thought. “Now that you say that, Tsugu looked kind of tired and feverish today. We all thought she was just pushing herself too hard again, but she’s been acting kinda dizzy for a couple days now...”

“Is something going on?” Ako tugged on Tomoe’s sleeve, “Do you think they’re practicing a super secret ultimate guitar keyboard combo song? Or wait! They both looked like they had a fever? Onee-chan, do you think they kissed and that’s how Sayo-san caught Tsugu-chin’s fever!?”

Tomoe almost choked on her own breath and her eyes went wide as she coughed.

“Woah, wait wait wait…” She raised her hands with an unsteady grin, “Ako, let’s not jump to conclusions. We can’t have a repeat of what happened with Saaya and that photoshoot, right?”

“Ah,” Ako settled down and nodded carefully, “Right, we need to find out what’s actually going on before we rush into things.”

Tomoe nodded. “Exactly. Ok, first things first then: I need to call Himari.”

 

* * *

 

“OH MY GOD TSUGU’S ALREADY SLEEPING OVER WITH SOMEONE AND SHE DIDN’T EVEN TELL US SHE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!?”

“H-Himari!”

Himari slumped over on the table of the cafe outside of CiRCLE, sobbing into the remains of a napkin as she clung to her iced coffee and Tomoe tried to console her. Across the table, Moca and Ran were still taking in the news.

“Now, now, calm down, Hii-chan…” Moca said as she reached over and poked Himari’s forehead, “Tomo-chin just said they just were walking together and they both got all blushy all day long.”

Himari sniffled. “And what else could that mean!? Tsugu… I thought you promised to tell us as soon as you found a cute girlfriend…”

“Hey, calm down,” Ran raised her hands in a clear attempt at being reasonable, “There’s lots of reasons they might have walked to school together like that.”

Himari grumbled. “Like what?”

“Like… uh...” Ran glanced aside at Moca and mouthed the words _come on!_ And Moca shook her head and shrugged. Ran finally gave up.

“Like, if they both went by Saaya’s bakery on the way to school, or something.”

“Ah, yeah, yeah.” Moca nodded along, “I stop by Yamabuki bakery all the time for breakfast and I see lots of people there, like Hagu-chin and Saaya and O-Tae. She probably didn’t mention it because it’s no big deal, so don’t be sad Hii-chan.”

“Eh?” Himari wiped her eyes and sat up, “I’m not sad though! I’m crying because I’m really happy! But, but, but!” She tightened her fists again and her lips started to quiver, “I thought she would tell us by now!!! She’s already staying the night with her girlfriend and she never even told us she had a crush on anybody!?”

“L-like I said,” Tomoe’s smile was cracking further by the second, “We don’t know what happened so I just wanted to call and see if Tsugu said anything to you.”

“...No,” Ran looked down at her coffee and pondered, “She looked really out of it today though, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Moca nodded along, “She even rested in the nurse’s office in third period and she looked real tired all day.”

“Wait, what if…” Ran swallowed hard and looked everyone in the eye, deadly serious, “Didn’t Tsugumi go shopping for wrapping paper or something with Sayo-san a few weeks ago?”

“She did? Ah!” Himari shot upright and almost hit Tomoe in the jaw with her skull, “That’s right, that’s right! Tsugu even mentioned how she taught Sayo-san how to make cookies before that. You don’t think…”

“Hi Hi, Onee-chan!” Ako hopped over and pulled up a chair, “I bought RinRin since she witnessed the whole thing.”

“Ah, hey,” Tomoe stood and smiled awkwardly, “Sorry to drag you out here for this.”

“Oh, no…” Rinko’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I-I wanted to come… get ice cream with Ako-chan anyway… so, this is okay… um…”

Rinko quickly looked across the table and then settled into a chair directly behind Ako. Ako smiled and moved closer to her.

“Ah, RinRin is this okay? I know it’s a lot of people all together…”

Rinko shook her head. “No, it’s… it’s ok. I don’t think… there’s too much more to say than what I sent you before, though…”

“So,” Ran looked back to Ako and Rinko, “you mean they really walked to school holding hands?”

Rinko nodded with a little hesitation. “It was… pretty far away, but… I’m sure. And they seemed happy, somehow… Hikawa-san was actually smiling a lot today.”

“Ah! That’s it!” Himari bolted up again and this time she really did headbutt Tomoe squarely in the jaw.

“What if- Tomoe! Are you okay? What happened?”

Tomoe just flashed a thumbs up with one hand and covered her chin with the other. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Oh, right!” Himari nodded again with extra determination, “I just realized, what if Tsugu and Sayo-san have just been secretly dating ever since they went shopping that day? Or even before then!?”

“Ooh, wow,” Moca put a finger to her mouth, “That’s incredibly Tsugurific of her, she must have been going on dates in between our practice and Roselia’s. Oh, and they’re both on student council.”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds like they just wouldn’t have time,” Tomoe said, using Himari’s iced coffee to ease the pain in her jaw, “Or maybe they only started meeting up before school and that’s the only time they have?”

“But Onee-chan, you don’t have to meet up to date somebody,” Ako said, very plainly, “Maybe they just use LINE or they play MMOs or something. Like me and RinRin. We’ve been dating for almost a year but almost all our dates are dungeon raids!”

“W-What!?”

Rinko’s entire body stiffened up and her eyes went wide as her ears burned red.

“A-Ako-chan, y-you mean we’re…”

“Hm?” Ako turned back to face her, “What’s wrong, RinRin?”

Rinko didn’t say a word. Very slowly, she reached out with her entire body shaking and she very slowly, very delicately hugged Ako and buried her face in Ako’s hair. For her part, Ako just grinned and blushed a bit.

“Ah, hehe, yeah, so, you know, maybe they were just talking online and it was like BAM and before they even realized it they were dating.”

At about that time Himari pulled Tomoe aside and whispered right into her ear.

“Tomoe! Did you know those two were dating before!?”

Tomoe glanced over at Ako, who was still grinning wide, and Rinko, who was still clinging to Ako as if they were both floating in the ocean without life vests.

“I’m not even sure Rinko knew before just now.”

“Okay, listen,” Ran finally spoke up, folding her arms together solemnly, “This is getting us nowhere, we just need to ask one of them, or at least someone who would know.”

“Oh,” Moca pulled out her phone, “Ran, nice idea~ I’m gonna call Lisa-san~”

 

* * *

 

“Eeh!? Sayo has a girlfriend!?”

Lisa’s voice crackled over the speaker on Moca’s phone and she pulled it away from her face.

“Maybe?” Moca hummed, “Rinko-san saw her and Tsugu walk to school together this morning looking very love-lovey, but Tsugu didn't say anything about it to us.”

“Wow…” Lisa almost gasped, “I didn't think Sayo would start dating anyone till after graduation. She's always talking about Hanajou’s disciplinary standards or whatever… eheh,” Lisa laughed a bit awkwardly, “Not that any of the girls we know from Hanajou actually follow those rules.”

“Ooh,” Moca said, her eyes narrowing and a smirk spreading across her face, “Is Sayo-san secretly a delinquent? Or maybe she just couldn't resist Tsugu's Tsugurificness.”

“We couldn't blame her there,” Ran nodded solemnly, “all of us have had a crush on Tsugu at one point or another.”

“Right, right?” Himari nodded furiously, “Tsugu’s just that amazing and she's so sweet!”

Tomoe and Moca nodded along too, and then Moca pulled her phone back to her ear.

“Oh, by the way Lisa-san~ where are you at right now?”

“Right now?” Lisa paused for a beat, “Oh, Roselia has rehearsal in a couple hours so Yukina and I are just heading over to CiRCLE now.”

“Ah, then I was right. Moca-Chan is so smart.” Moca stood up and looked around, then waved to Lisa when she noticed her on the sidewalk just outside of the cafe. Then Moca stopped waving and everyone else turned to follow her eyes. At the edge of the sidewalk, Lisa was holding her phone to her ear in one hand and Yukina’s hand in the other. Yukina was in the process of raising said hands to her lips to press a kiss onto Lisa’s fingers and the two of them noticed everyone watching them at about the same time. Lisa panicked.

“M-Moca I'll have to call you back, bye!”

Moca cupped her hands around her mouth and called out across the cafe.

“Lisa-san, we can still see you~”

In the distance, Lisa let out a nervous laugh and Yukina raised her free hand to give them a small, stoic wave.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Sayo and Tsugu…” Lisa and Yukina finally settled in at the table near Ako and Rinko, their drinks still in hand. “She didn't say anything about this to you, did she Yukina? Ah, wait here, you need the sugar, right?”

Lisa handed over a small mound of sugar packets and Yukina began studiously tearing them open to pour into her coffee.

“Thank you.” Yukina said, already on her sixth packet, “No, Sayo hasn't said anything. Haven't she and Hazawa-san only known one another for several weeks? It isn't like Sayo to form attachments so quickly.”

“Y-yes…” Rinko said, finally speaking again but still clinging to Ako and mostly hiding her face in Ako’s pigtails. “But she looked… really happy and she was so distracted today… it was really different from how she acts around the rest of us…”

Yukina took a sip of her coffee and then turned to face Ran.

“Mitake-san.”

Ran glared. “Minato-san.”

Yukina glared back. “Has anyone asked either of them directly?”

Ran held her face completely steady. “Not yet. Tsugumi should be here in about an hour for practice.”

“Yeah,” Tomoe said, checking her phone and grimacing, “I asked her if everything was alright earlier and she just said she was tired and she'd be fine by rehearsal…”

Yukina closed her eyes and turned back to her coffee. “Then we should wait, or else call them. We won't get anywhere speculating.”

“Oh?” Lisa’s lips curled up slyly, “Usually you'd say something about how this isn't relevant to the music. Yukina, are you actually curious?”

Yukina took another sip of coffee, the slightest tinge of embarrassment on her face.

“Not particularly.”

“Hehe, okay,” Lisa said, “Well it's true that we won't get anywhere without asking someone who knows for sure.”

Ran folded her arms together, looking impatient.

“That's what I've been saying.”

Lisa nodded and started typing numbers into her phone. “Okay, I'm just gonna ask directly. Hello, Hina?”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Hikawa Hina was sitting in the cafe outside of CiRCLE with a triple scoop of ice cream in front of her while everyone else gathered around and watched her on the literal edge of their seats.

“Oh, Tsugu-chan?” Hina said, still looking at her ice cream as she swirled all the flavors together and poured a vaguely terrifying amount of chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles on top, “Yeah, she stayed over last night.”

The collective shout that followed was almost loud enough to get both Afterglow and Roselia banned from the cafe for a week. Immediately after, everyone was staring slack-jawed in stunned silence, except for Ako, who just seemed confused, and Yukina, who just seemed impressed. Himari started to tear up again as she smiled.

“That's… kind of bittersweet isn't it? I'm really happy for Tsugu…” she sniffled and tears started to fall across the table, the she just turned and cried onto Tomoe’s shoulder.

“But why didn't she tell us! Tomoe why didn't we know she had a girlfriend, and they're already so serious!?”

Ako tilted her head. “Huh? Hii-chan what are you talking about? Staying over with a friend is normal stuff, right?”

Lisa smiled awkwardly and glanced away. “Well…”

“Like how I stay over with RinRin all the time, and classmates from school and stuff,” Ako said, “or like how Hii-Chan stays over at our place a lot and she and onee-chan spend all night listening to music.”

Everyone turned to look at Tomoe.

“Ah, aha,” Tomoe looked away and scratched the back of her head, “that's right, Ako, that's exactly right.”

“I'm really surprised though,” Hina said, in between bites of ice cream, “it's been forever since onee-chan brought friends over so I wasn't sure what sort of friends they were at first, but then at dinner they kept looking at each other in this really boppin’ way and Onee-Chan almost spilled her whole cup of tea when Tsugu-Chan laughed one time. Then they went up to Onee-chan’s room and they didn't come out till this morning.”

“Wait wait wait,” Ran held a hand up, “this is still Tsugumi we're talking about, and Sayo-san too. There's no reason for them to be dating in secret, they'd just tell us.”

“That's true…” Lisa said, putting a finger to her chin, “and besides, neither of them seem like the type to sleep with someone so soon. Maybe they really were just up talking?

“Hm, but you know,” Hina said, still chomping her ice cream as if it were a far more solid dessert, “every time I've had a girl in my room for overnight it's because we're making out and stuff.”

“She’s right, Ran,” Tomoe said, patting the tear stains Himari left on her shirt, “There's not a lot of other explanations.”

“I know, but- ah.” Ran stopped mid-breath and her eyes fixed on something across the cafe. “They're here.”

And by “here” Ran meant that Sayo and Tsugumi were standing about three paces away, both holding paper cups of tea from Hazawa cafe and staring at the rest of their bandmates in bewildered dread. Everyone froze, except of course for Hina.

“Ah, Onee-chan, Tsugu-chan!” Hina waved at them and beamed, “We were all just talking about how glad we are that you two hooked up last night!”

Tsugumi’s face flushed. Sayo crushed her teacup in her fist and scowled like a statue. A statue that was also blushing wildly.

“...We’re leaving.” Sayo turned around without ceremony and grabbed Tsugumi’s hand, marching away into the crowd.

“Ah, wait, Sayo!” Tsugumi found her bearings and pulled back, tilting Sayo off balance and turning her around. They ended up pressed together near a table, Tsugu leaning backwards over a chair and Sayo holding her up with one hand to keep them both from falling. Their faces were incredibly close and even from a distance, they looked feverish.

“Tsugu, Nice!” Moca called out from across the cafe, “Tsugu’s so smooth, wow.”

“You…” Sayo stood upright and helped Tsugumi up, then she stormed back across the cafe and tried her best to glower through the red on her ears.

“What are you all doing here talking idly about other people’s personal matters? And Hina!”

“Ah,” Hina smiled sheepishly, “I made Onee-chan mad again…”

“Wait, Sayo,” Tsugumi hurried back to Sayo’s side and grabbed her elbow as if to hold her back, “it's not Hina’s fault really. We didn't tell her not to say anything so she hasn't done anything wrong…” Tsugumi looked away and across the ground, “b-but I think she may have misunderstood.”

“That's…” Sayo tried to form some intelligent response but she couldn't keep her focus with Tsugu’s hand on her arm. The two of them exchanged a glance and then turned away for a moment to whisper. Behind them, the rest of Afterglow and Roselia, along with Hina, tried to lean closer as subtly as they could.

Eventually they both turned back and Sayo collected herself enough to clear her throat.

“...We were planning to tell you all today at practice so your speculation was unnecessary.” She glared across the crowd, still unable to meet anyone’s eyes, “Tsugumi and I have spent a great deal of time talking and enjoying one another’s company, so it is only natural that we-” Sayo’s jaw locked shut and her face twisted up into a bashful mess. She tried to start again and she barely made half a sound.

“W-we…”

“Um,” Tsugumi spoke up, her eyes still fixed on the ground, “we talked about it all night last night and we, um, we… wow,” She squeaked out a nervous laugh, “I didn't think it would be so hard to just say it, but… I'm her girlfriend.”

Tsugumi smiled bright enough to light an entire stage. Sayo nearly died where she stood. Somewhere in the chaos that followed, Himari grabbed Tsugumi hugged her, Ako and Hina started a cheer, and Moca pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

“Hold on, everybody wait!” Lisa shouted over the clamor, “I know we're all really happy for them but we might be piling it on them kind if heavy…”

“Oh, right,” Tomoe sat back down and calmed herself, “sorry, Tsugu. Ahaha, we all got a little excited.”

“It was pretty startling,” Tsugumi tried to laugh it off, but she was still clearly rattled, “Right, Sayo?”

Sayo was still glowering and unsteady and it didn’t entirely look like she’d heard anything in the list ten seconds. With her hands still shaking, she looked across the tables to her sister.

“H-Hina! What did you say to everyone!?”

Hina put a hand behind her head and glanced aside, “Just, you know, that Tsugu-chan stayed over at our place last night, and then you both left together this morning looking all phwaaaa and love-lovey.” Then she grinned. “Which makes sense now if you were up all night together!”

Tsugumi’s face went from pink to pale and Sayo’s brain overheated trying to process what Hina had just said. They both realized exactly what everyone else must have been thinking.

“Hina!” Sayo huffed but she couldn’t manage much more in a single breath. Tsugumi wavered and Sayo caught her by the shoulders without even looking aside.

“Hina, why would you say that to almost everyone we know!?”

“Eh?” Hina tilted her head, “but it’s true, isn’t it? Tsugu-chan just said you both stayed up all night together.”

Sayo flustered again. “That’s deliberately misleading!”

Hina looked confused. “Oh, you mean you didn’t have sex? I thought that’s why you had those records on after dinner.”

“I-” Sayo choked and her face strained, “HINA! We are in high school! Tsugumi is fifteen! That’s against the codes of contact at both of our schools!” She gasped for breath and then finally gathered herself and crossed her arms with a sullen frown. “I’m disgusted that you could even suggest such a thing in the presence of all our friends.”

All of their friends, as it happened, were absolutely not disgusted. With almost perfect synchronicity, Ran leaned over to Moca, Lisa leaned over to Yukina, and Himari leaned back against Tomoe all to confirm that they should just probably let Sayo keep thinking they weren’t breaking any rules. While that happened, Tsugumi reached up to calm her girlfriend.

“Sayo, it’s okay,” She smiled with a great deal of effort as Sayo slowly relaxed, “It’s not really the strangest thing to assume… but we just stayed up for a long time last night listening to Sayo’s favorite records! And then she showed me pictures of dogs she really liked, and I showed her my favorite stars, and then before we realized it was already almost morning.” Tsugu laughed and blushed again. “I guess, we sort of overdid it and lost track of time.”

“T-that’s right!” Sayo glared and scowled at everyone once more for good measure, “And I will not hear you all disaparaging Tsugumi in such a way. I swear…”

An alarm chimed on Himari’s phone and quickly cut through the tension in the air.

“What!? It’s that late already?” Himari stared at her phone and then picked her bass up off the back of her chair, “Our studio time’s starting now! Come on, we’ve got to go everybody! Ah, but Tsugu if you’re still tired -”

“I-I’m fine, Himari-chan,” Tsugumi said, her eyes still taking time to settle in any one direction, “I’ll see you later, Sayo… and, thanks again.”

“Ah,” Sayo suddenly found herself breathless and she held Tsugumi’s hand for a moment longer while they stared at one another, “I should be thanking you… I… hope your practice goes well, Tsugumi.”

“Yeah!” Tsugumi smiled again and lingered, looked down at their hands clasped together, and then slowly pulled away to join the rest of Afterglow. “I’ll see you later!”

“Yes,” Sayo waved awkwardly, “later.”

Once Tsugumi was out of sight, Sayo sighed and then turned back to the tables behind her.

“Sorry, Onee-chan,” Hina said, smiling weakly, “I didn’t know that’d make you mad like that.”

“Of course it would,” Sayo said, scarcely sounding angry anymore, “but, fortunately Tsugumi was able to clear up the misunderstanding so everything worked out in the end. Make sure you take more care in the future.”

Hina bounced and grinned. “Okay~”

“Tsugumi, huh?” Lisa studied Sayo’s face and then smiled, “Didn’t you call her ‘Hazawa-san’ before? And now without any honorifics at all?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Ako’s eyes widened and she nodded along, “Sayo-san you almost never call anyone by just their first name.”

“Hm, I see.” Yukina closed her eyes and finished the last sip of her coffee, “You two have gotten close, haven’t you?”

“T-that,” Sayo’s voice shook again, “That has nothing to do with our music and our practice time is about to start!”

Lisa checked her watch. “Not for another forty-five minutes though…”

“Anyway!” Sayo turned away and hiked her guitar up higher on her back, “I’m heading inside, make sure you aren’t late for practice!”

“Ah, Hikawa-san…” Rinko raised a hand and called out, but she was too quiet for Sayo to hear, “...She’s gone. I should… apologize, since all this trouble is my fault.”

“What? No,” Ako shook her head and held Rinko’s hands, “RinRin it’s not your fault, I’m the one who told my sister and kept bringing more and more people into it.”

“Oh,” Rinko gasped a bit and remember that the last hour had, in fact, actually happened. She smiled and hugged Ako tight. “Ako-chan… can we stay like this till rehearsal starts.”

Yukina stood from her seat and looked over at them. “There are other customers who-”

Lisa interrupted her and took her hand to lead her inside of CiRCLE. “Yukina,” she said, “let’s just give them a few minutes.”

Yukina sighed and then smiled slightly, following Lisa inside.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later that night, just after the first stars appeared in the sky, Sayo and Tsugumi both crashed in their own beds, completely exhausted from the past two days. They fell asleep before the sun even went down all the way, but not before they both texted each other to say Goodnight.

  



End file.
